


Emma Frost Origins. The World Is Yours.

by Phoenix_Of_The_Crown



Series: Marvel Earth-636 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Emma Frost Origins, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Of_The_Crown/pseuds/Phoenix_Of_The_Crown
Summary: Emma Frost has had a blossoming life. From abused daughter to bullied child to stripper to eventual Black King of Hellfire Club. This is a more sexy retelling of her time as a stripper onward to Uncanny X-Men 131 when she first appeared. Mostly based on X-Men Origins Emma Frost. Like my X-Men Red story I tried to stay true to the character and story as best as I could.





	Emma Frost Origins. The World Is Yours.

_ The World is Yours _

EARTH-636 

How did I end up here? Mistress to the most powerful mutant team on Earth. Bending to my every whim. Well it’s not that long of a story so join look into my mind and see. 

Anxiously peeking out from the thick scarlet curtain from behind the stage before slowly tiptoeing out. Her soft white skin wrapped in a tight white leather fur trimmed corset and thong crotch tugging thong. Donning maroon colored lipstick on her full lips. Her long thick hair, blonde in color sat on her head perfectly, complimenting her huge diamond snowflake earrings. The shy seductress  Taking a nervous step forward before diverging her long snow white cape presenting her curvy body to the Hellfire Cabaret’s crowd. The crowd were dressed strange. As if they were finishing a civil war reenactment or perhaps having some kind of colonial era orgy with girls dressed as natives. 

“A Special treat Devils and Dandies! She will wake you up faster than a cold shower! For the first time ever, I give you the Ice Princess!” The announcer called out, prompting Ice Princess to step into the light of the dim club in shining white leather.

Whilst timidly grasping the stripper pole on stage. She hesitantly raised her long delicate leg for the mostly male patrons. Staring at them feeling a little shame from the looks of disappointment on their faces. The strange customers all look disgusted with the show girl. Feeling the need to cry at the mercy of men dressed in wigs and colonial military and bourgeoisie style regalia. 

“ **What is this shit?** ” A fellow shouted, disrupting the performance.

“ **You fucking suck whore** !”   
“ **Take off all your clothes and leave!** ”   
“ **You probably make a lousy fuck!** ” Vile profanities were all thrown at burlesque queen. The vulgar insults stung, hurting her like nothing else.  

“I-I am trying my the best I-I can.” Stuttering out fearfully as she nearly broke out in tears. 

“ **I am trying the best I can!** ” Ice Princess shrieked out, unintentionally assaulting the minds of the johns. While all the men grabbed their heads in pain. Lashing out she verbally attacked them as they did her. 

“You fucking cretins want talent? There’s a honey covered woman with a boa that can lambeth walk like Satanica!” She screamed, hard enough for her golden hair to fall to her face. The anguish became unbearable for the patrons as they wallowed in agony while vomiting, but nothing could drown out dancer’s furious voice.

“Maybe then you will be fucking satisfied as she does unspeakable things with the snake!” Her final berate.

This made her think of a time when she was younger. Being pranked at school where her powers first showed themselves, mirroring the accident that happened to every snobby girl at a prestigious K-12 all girl academy. Feeling little remorse for those who conspired to hurt her. 

_ See all I ever did was to help and please. _

* * *

 

 

Living in a home occupied by an abusive father and neglectful mother offered no solace. Believing every beating suffered was a way of her dad showing love. Every achievement received he belittled.

“ **The opinions of others does not matter, only power over them matters.** ” he would preach to the family.

While her siblings laughed and felt pity for her, as she tried to stay optimistic. No matter how many times the Queen Bee at school picked on her she tried to stay cheerful. 

One day she was approached by the Queen Bee of her school. A small significance she thought would never happen then the shock of praise from this girl. Maybe things would get better for her.

Later the class teacher had her read a paper she wrote, as the teacher thought it was exceptional. This was the day the her father’s words finally made sense. Reaching into the bag and pulling out the paper it was completely different. A letter that read “ **_You are such a disgusting flat chested pimple faced bitch nerdy with thin hair. Your daddy wouldn’t have enough money to buy you a boyfriend_ ** _.”  _ Pain, confusion, embarrassment, all at once made it too much to handle. Everyone in a mile long radius was rendered unconscious. Awakening when the EMT’s came, feigning sleep she blended in with her bitchy classmates. 

Days one day a strange pair of people arrived at her door. One a paraplegic and another a Scottish or Irish woman talking to her father. Being afraid, she ran, locking herself in a room as she started feeling anxious.   
_ Is it the police, do they know? Am I going to be taken away? What is going to happen to me or my daddy? Will daddy be mad at me? What’s going to happen to me? _   
Thoughts raced through her head, unaware that they were being broadcasted to another.   
_ Everything will be okay, I am just like you. I am a telepath and  _ **_mutant_ ** _ like yourself young lady. Right now I am telling your father about my school. A place for gifted youngsters such as yourself where you can learn and master your powers, sadly your father is turning it down. With your permission I can change your father’s mind using our powers. _   
Jetting out the door and down the stairs pointing at the bald man in the wheelchair. 

“ **Don’t touch my Father!** I don’t want to go to your stupid school.” She proclaimed.

The telepath looked saddened and left the house. As quick as he closed the door her father’s palm stuck her face. Knocking her glasses out of view from them both.    
“Who are you to eavesdrop on me!” He exclaimed.

An evil thought flew through her mind. She can destroy her own father’s mind if she wanted, but she won’t be like him, no matter what he does to her.

* * *

 

 

“You’re right daddy, I am sorry.” He hugged her and smiled at his youngest daughter. Not knowing this is the last time he will ever see her. Running away that day and never looking back may have been one of the best decisions she made, but look where it left her. From second richest family in Massachusetts to starving and selling her body in New York City. Contemplating why she only used her powers to fill her belly while at her reflection at her lowboy. Quickly a hulky patron busted through the door

“Don’t ever enter my mind without permission bitch!” The engranged man blurted as he slammed her face downwards through the entire piece of furniture.

“You don’t think I can feel your presence in my brain! I’m not one of these helpless Hellfire Buffoons!” As he shouted only one thought penetrated the Ice Princess’ psyche at this moment.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” The battered stripper declared.

Standing up and focusing on the man with a diabolic glare. Slumping into a mirror clutching his scalp and grunting in pain as he started smiling wickedly. 

“Excellent. The full extent of your powers exceed all my hopes.” He calmly explained to the fierce blonde. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Ignoring her question he stood up and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in forcing his tongue into her delving into her mouth. 

“I’m Sebastian Shaw.” He said, staring into her icy blue eyes as he pecked her lush lips.

“Emma Frost.” She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Unknown to the reason why, she kissed him back. Deeper, longer, harder this kiss was. 

“Take over the world with me.” Shaw suggested in between breaths.

“Are you serious?” Emma asked puzzledly.

“Deadly Serious.” He assured before returning to the kiss.

His hands wandered to her hips, tugging at her thong. Emma’s own hands found themselves at his waist, slowly coasting to his silly trousers. 

“You make me so wet.” She whispers between a pause in smooching.

He grinned as he picked her up, licking her bruised lips until slamming her into a wall. His trousers fell to his feet. Reaching down with one of her arms, she navigated his tool to her cunt. He started pumping into her like a rabid animal. 

The cabaret echoed with Emma’s cries to Sebastian that night.

_ Yes that is how we met, I’m sure all of you have done worse. _

* * *

 

With Sebastian guiding Emma, the two were unstoppable. Completely dismantling and decimating anyone who would try to ruin their plans. Rebuilding the Hellfire Club into a mutant supporting organization while ruling as it’s Black King and White Queen. Emma had everything she could ever want. Power, money, attention, things she should’ve been striving for instead of dwelling on her insecurities. 

_ Later. _

While on a ride in their luxurious limo Emma and Shaw reached a couple leaving a swingers club. 

“Evening folks want to go to a party?” Sebastian inquired.

His eyes beaming at Emma across the Limo. She seductively swung her leg over the other while sipping champagne. Without hesitation the pair got into the limo. The husband went straight to Emma while the wife sat on Shaw’s lap. Emma bounced onto the stranger’s lap reeling him in by his tie before teasingly pushing him off. Emma turned around and sexily brushed her backside on his lap. Gazing at Shaw’s activities as she felt the pecking wood of the husband. 

The wife of the aforementioned stranger was already mounted onto Shaw’s massive cock. Emma’s teeth glistened as she smiled at the sight.

“Come on Sebastian, give her a proper spanking.” Emma said provocatively.

Sebastian smacked the wife’s ass then started slamming her down onto his length. He suffocated her moans by funneling champagne into her mouth.

“Oh Sebastian you just know what turns me on the most.” Emma laughed.

Driving the husband to the floor of the limo, the queen straddled his face. Veering forward to taste as much as she can of the expanding vagina. With every plunge, a splatter of sweat and their juices spill onto Emma’s tongue.

“Oh did you cum Sebastian?” Emma wondered as she smacked down on her tongue for the flavor.

He pulled his shaft out of her and a river of his cum dripped out.

“What do you think?” He chuckled. 

Afterward.

Sebastian took Emma from behind on their terrace. Watching as the earlier duet scarmbled through a field while being shot at. The sadist roared as he filled her with a torrent of semen as the two met their end.

“The young doesn’t have the stamina that their older counterparts do. A shame.” Shaw growled into Emma’s ear.    
“Nor the creativity.” Emma replied standing up easily after taking a trashing. 

“Humans are weaker than us but they might outlive all of us. The X-Men, Brotherhood all challenge our authority when ours should be absolute.” Shaw started ranting.   
“Humans are learning about us and are making weapons to kill us. We need more than just soldiers, we need mutants like us. Young and easy to manipulate.”

Emma wrapped her body around his back. 

“I have the perfect solution Sebastian. We will build a school.” She said smiling happily.

“With you as our prim headmistress? Wearing your hair in a bun as you satisfy me. Maybe some glasses.” He suggested with a smirk.

* * *

 

 

Even Later.

 

“Empath you insignificant maggot don’t just stand there playing with yourself! If you aren’t willing to fight then you can leave this fucking school!” Emma shouted over the intercom, berating one of her telepathic students.

“Mistress, I’m not good at fighting physically, only with my mind.” The boy said weakly.    
“No fucking excuses get the hell out of here and let your useful classmates train! Pathetic weakling.” Emma rebuked as the boy ran out into the hallway.

She watched him on the cameras as he was teased by other Hellions. Using his telepathy he forced them to attack each other. Observing as he stood with anger and pride in his abilities. Emma smiled, my teaching is working. Glancing at her reflection in the window and saw the devilish face of her father. Nearly jumping out of her chair in fright, then realizing she had become just like him. She reflected on what would’ve had happened if she accepted Xavier’s invitation, but the past is unchangeable and she is proud of what her father made her. A strong successful woman.

* * *

 

Finally we arrive.

“Wakeup dearest X-Men, You must not be late to class.” She mocked at the caged X-Men.

“Colossus, Wolverine, Storm and even Professor Xavier himself. Caged up and  all at my whims. What shall I do? Assault Professor X while he is strapped down and drugged while you are all unable to use your powers to help? Or shall I go inside your minds to dominate you to my whims. I’m sure that escapee Katherine Pryde will surely come if the Professor is being assaulted. Surely an eighteen year old will act rather rash.” Emma said nefariously.

Peering at Storm’s ocean blue eyes. Storm braced her head and started protesting.

“No I beg you no!”. Emma snapped her fingers and a henchman opened Storm’s cage. 

“Storm get us out of here I will slaughter this witch right here!” Wolverine pleaded. 

“Such a wild beast, Your comrades bodies are all smooth and hairless while yours is hairy like a savage. You may be fun for when we recapture Katherine Pryde I know Shaw would have a lot of fun with that one.” Emma remarked, harshly clawing her hand to his crotch.

“Storm. Force yourself on the Professor.” Emma demanded.

Storm climbed atop the table Professor X was restrained to. She stood and stripped from her silky black X branded underwear.

“I cannot look.” Colossus said closing his eyes and hanging his head down.

“Oh you will.” Emma replied. Colossus’ head went right back up and his eyes opened wide as he was forced to watch.  

Storm squatted on to the professor’s third leg.

“Looks like the blue pill directly to the bloodstream even works for him.” Emma snickered out as Storm took him inside of her.

Steadily gyrating her hips Storm sensually pleasured herself on Xavier in front of her friends. Emma licked her lips, grasping onto her nipples through the leather of her corset.

“I bet you wish that was you Wolverine. Or maybe you would prefer to sodomize her? A dirty little creature like you.” Emma teased.

“Mistress Frost! Over there behind Colossus!” One of the henchmen point out. 

Emma extends her arm.

“Nice of you to join us Miss Pryde. Why don’t you release Colossus and please him. In his metal form.” Kitty nodded and started tugging Colossus’ colossal cock as it became metal. It’s width and length increased during his transformation. 

“Xavier’s telepathic shields on you are all useless when he is unconscious aren’t they? Wolverine Come down and take Katherine’s asshole.” 

Emma’s henchman hesitantly opened the cage for the barbaric man. Snarling he pounced on Kitty like a wild animal. Pinning her to her knees as she took Colossus in her jaws. 

Let me get to the more important parts for you dears. 

Wolverine howled at the ceiling as he filled Kitty’s ass with his hot stickiness before instantly getting hard again. Colossus had already buried her face over with his seed wincing from sensitivity of his cock being polished further. Storm’s pussy looked like a waterfall of Xavier’s cum. 

Emma penetrated Xavier’s mind during the X-Orgy, learning new and interesting things about him and his activities as headmaster of the Xavier Institute. 

So nice old Charles was actually a deviant the whole time…. Poor Jean no wonder he mentored her. Well it’s too late now Xavier, she is all ours now. 


End file.
